Love Hurts
by super manako sohma
Summary: Kenny keeps getting all these bruises on his face and Stan and Kyle are worried. Could these injuries have anything to do with his alcoholic parents or something else?


Mana here. I started on this quite a while ago and then got distracted =P and now it's back.

Disclaimer: Do not own SP.

Love Hurts

It was a normal day, and Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman stood at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to take them to school. And as usual, Cartman had just finished going around the group, making negative and rude comments about them, when he finished with Kenny.

"Jesus Christ, Kenny," said Cartman, "where the fuck did you get that bruise?"

Cartman pointed to the large bruise on Kenny's cheek, just below his left eye.

"None of your fucking business, fatass!" Kenny covered the bruise with his hand and drew his hood a little tighter with the drawstrings.

"No seriously," Kyle moved Kenny's hand away from his face, "that thing's like huge."

"I…I fell," Kenny grinned sweetly.

"On your face?"

"Well, you know me, I always run into a bit of bad luck," he chuckled darkly.

Cartman laughed, "what a retard!"

Kyle and Stan looked at each other, exchanging suspicious glances. There's no way it could be on accident. Sure Kenny got into quite a bit of heavy shit, but normally he'd die afterward. God knows where he got that bruise from, and with a wound like that, it must have been from something strong and powerful. And why would he try to hide it? Something wasn't right.

During recess later that day Stan had joined Kyle on the swings.

"I've kinda been thinking about Kenny," Kyle shifted in his swing uneasily, "about how he got those bruises."

"I've been thinking the same thing. There's no way he could have fallen at that exact angle."

"Thing is, I don't think those were by accident. You know how his family's all alcoholic, right?"

Stan's eyes widened.

"You don't think Kenny—"

"Hey dudes," Kenny snuck behind the two and put his arms around both of them, "I heard my name."

They laughed nervously.

"Hey dude," Kyle said.

They looked over Kenny together; his hood wasn't as tight as before, revealing most of his face now. And because his face wasn't as hidden, Stan noticed another bruise on Kenny's other cheek.

"Whoa, dude," he pulled down Kenny's hood totally, revealing a lot more bruises and even scars.

Kyle gasped.

"Kenny…" he said.

"What?" Kenny smiled.

"Kenny…your face…"

"Oh, these?" He pointed to his wounds casually, "don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about them?" Stan asked exasperated, "Kenny, where do you get them?"

"It's nothing you'd want to know about," he said darkly.

Stan's and Kyle's stomachs lurched at the same time.

"Dude," Stan began, "you know, there's always anonymous tip lines if you don't want anyone to find out."

"What ever are you talking about, Stanley?" Kenny asked innocently enough.

"Um, what he means is," Kyle began slowly, "uh, how are things at home?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"You guys," he gave them both one-armed hugs and then left.

"I don't like this," Kyle told Stan once Kenny was out of earshot, "it's like his parents are threatening him to not tell anyone."

"Dude, how do you know it's his parents beating him? How do you know it's not like his brother or someone in his neighborhood?"

"I dunno, Stan," Kyle kicked the dirt under him gently to swing, "but I'm worried."

"Do you think we should follow him after school?" Stan asked, "we could like, take pictures of his parents hitting him and then call the police."

"I like that idea," Kyle replied.

After school they met together and immediately set out to stalk Kenny. They managed to maintain a good enough distance behind him; close enough to keep in eye-contact yet far enough so he doesn't suspect he's being followed. For a while, they passed by the normal route they remembered from when they go to Kenny's house, and all was well. Then suddenly he took a turn at an unfamiliar location.

"Where's he going?" Kyle whispered to Stan.

They followed him longer and soon they found themselves at South Park High. South Park High was like a battle field to fourth graders such as themselves. What made things worse was that the students had just been dismissed, and when high school students are dismissed, well, all Hell broke loose.

This made locating Kenny a lot more difficult.

"There his is," Kyle pulled the sleeve of Stan's jacket when he spotted the familiar orange-hooded kid.

Kenny was in the midst of the stampede, walking slowly as if waiting for someone.

"What's he doing?" Stan asked.

Then Kenny approached a group of senior girls sitting on a bench. They didn't appear to see him at first, so he took that chance to hop onto one of the girls' laps, a blonde, and fondle her in, er, places.

"Dude!" Stan said, wide-eyed. Kyle's eyes were wide as well.

The blonde shrieked after noticing Kenny in her lap and feeling violated.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She roared, slapping him across the face and then knocking him violently off her nice soft lap.

"Holy crap," Kyle tried to go after Kenny and help him, but Stan pulled him back.

"Dude we're supposed to be hidden," he said, "and I wanna see what happens."

Kenny picked himself up and approached the girl again.

"Oh come on, sweet cheeks, don't be like that," he cooed gently and went up to her again. But this time, with full force, she kicked him in the stomach with her pointy shoes, sending him about three feet away from her.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" She screamed, "stop talking to me! I never wanna see you again!"

She and her group left the scene as quickly as possible, in case Kenny recovered.

"You may act tough but I know you want some!" Kenny yelled after them weakly. Then he collapsed on the ground.

Stan and Kyle stood there dumbstruck.

"Well," Stan began, "now we know where he gets his bruises from…"

"Do you think we should call the police?"

"Nah. We'll just let him figure it out someday."

They laughed.

"Hey, it's almost four, wanna watch Terrance and Philip at my place?" Kyle asked.

"Sure."

The two set off for Kyle's house, leaving Kenny lying in the quad of South Park High, who though only half conscious, was still able to maintain a smirk.

He'll come around one day.

XX

Hahaha I liked it. Mmkay, I'll work on my others now!

OH OH I AM EXCITED FOR THE SEASON 13 PREMIER WEDNESDAY, ARE YOU????


End file.
